1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal and a control method thereof capable of editing an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile terminal may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of the various functions may include a data and voice communication function, a function of capturing a picture or video through a camera, a voice storage function, a function of reproducing a music file through a speaker system, a function of displaying an image or video, and the like. Some mobile terminals may include an additional function capable of implementing a game, and other mobile terminals may be implemented as a multimedia player. Moreover, recent mobile terminals may receive a multicast signal to view a video or television program.
Furthermore, efforts for supporting and enhancing the functions of the mobile device have been continued. The foregoing efforts may include the improvement of software and hardware as well as the change or improvement of structural elements constituting a mobile device.
In addition, when a user's face in an image captured using a camera in the mobile terminal does not suit his or her taste, it was burdensome to delete the captured picture or execute an additional program to modify the image.